hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppa Noir
Poppa Noir is the founder and leader of the terrorist organization Warring Adolescents Revenge Division (WARD). Upon founding WARD, he sent his daughters, Shira and Nicolina Noir, on an assassination mission. This, and the fact that he has been known to go on missions personally, illustrates his commitment to the organization. Noir seems to have intense dislike of government crime fighting agency American Teens Against Crime (ATAC), particularly co-founder Fenton Hardy and his sons Frank and Joe Hardy. He has devoted two whole missions to the murder of Frank and Joe.See The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers, #10 A Hardy Day's Night, and #15 Live Free or Die Hardy. History Poppa Noir's wife died approximately 15 years ago, and he has mentioned how hard it was to raise his daughters by himself. At this point the name of Noir's wife is unknown. When and why Poppa founded Warring Adolescents Revenge Division is not know. In fact very little about the man or his organizations is known, but it would seem that WARD was founded within the last few years as a way to combat ATAC. Noir sent his daughters on WARD's first mission with instructions to frame and kill Frank and Joe Hardy. Shira and Nicolina did manage to frame the Hardys but didn't manage to kill them, and, in the end, Poppa Noir had to free them from the capture of ATAC.The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers''The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #10 ''A Hardy Day's Night, page 67 Poppa Noir second attempt to kill Frank and Joe Hardy came when he had Mickey Bruckner, the son of ATAC mentor agent Carl Bruckner, kidnapped. Noir threatened to kill Bruckner's son, if he didn't kill the Hardys.The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #10 A Hardy Day's Night, page 24. Carl was unable to carry out Noir's demands, but, with the help of the Hardys, managed to turn the tables on Noir, and save his son. Soon after Mickey Bruckner's rescue, Noir was arrested by the Bayport Police Department.The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #10 A Hardy Day's Night, page 79 Poppa Noir have not been heard from since, and it is assumed that he is still imprisoned. Personality Poppa Noir has an obsessive personality, and is willing to kill people, even children to get what he wants. He seems to be crazed with a need to get back at the Hardy family, and in particular, to kill the Hardy boys. When confronted by Fenton Hardy about how he raised his children, Noir seemed to show signs of a guilty conscience, and tried to defend his actions by saying how hard it has to raise his daughters without a mother. So, while, it may seem like he thinks he is doing what's right for his family, Noir does have guilt and regrets about what he has done to Shira and Nicolina. Skills and abilities Poppa is, what some might call, a master criminal. He is skilled at planning, and is a good leader. Frank and Joe discovered that Poppa is skilled with a revolver the very first time they met him, when they found themselves at the wrong end of one.The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #10 A Hardy Day's Night, page 67 Appearances :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers (indirect mention only)Note: Referred to only as "father" in The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #10 A Hardy Day's Night :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #15 Live Free or Die Hardy References Category:Bad characters Category:Characters Category:Graphic novels Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Widower characters